particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
New Beluzian Movement
New Beluzian Movement The New Beluzian Movement is a lose knit grouping or alliance of various activists, artists, theorists and spritual followers who have banded together under in the name of what appears to be a "palingenesis" style Rebirth movement. The 'Movement' previously existed as culture jamming and challenging art and new age philosophy, which branched out and merged with the activist group Beluzia Now, made up of members which were previously active within Beluzia's left wing parties such as the now defunct Left Coalition, or dissillusioned Liberal Socialist supporters. Most of this group have come together out of huge discontent with contemporary Beluzian politics. The 'Movement' claims the political branch as one part of its 'stage of performance' while undertaking political vandalism, producing unsettling religious iconography, and an unnerring focus on death and rebirth, causing some controversy within its own ranks as more moderate supporters become alarmed by the extent to which these performances are for show or threaten actual harm to Beluzians. Bills and "Performance" in Parliament Part of the grouping's focus on its artistic expression was the attempts to pass outrageous and alarming bills through parliament which it knew would gather attention, as part of its supposed focus on destroying the 'stagnation' of politics. Motions to improve the provision of child support, while "banning" retirement and threatening to work the elderly to exhaustion, destroying the national forest reserves to improve employment, and legalising the use of chemical and nuclear weapons, proved incredibly unpopular. These overshowed the more subtle and politically expedient bills, to take nuclear power into public ownership, or to have consensual pornographic material distributed, which proved popular with the public and parties alike, and passed into Beluzian legislation. These high profile performances took hold in many parts of the country, with political slogans graffitid, bizzare religious messages from the spiritual group "Unbirth" and concerted performance art focusing on the weakness of the current paralysis of the major political party, the Liberal Socialists. These hit a nerve with some elements of the national consciousness. The Movement's strong focus of clearining out the old and bringing in the new, the uncompromising language direct towards the politics of the time, as well as what some elements of the Beluzian public saw to be serious potential as a poltical party, started to win support with the voting populace at large, particularly in Balion and Iliathar States, where it started to poll as the leading party. Such was the support and the upsurge of the nihilistic hedonism promoted by some groups within the movement, culminated in the torching of a large and popular public building in Adoshire link, which severely damaged the public perception of the movement there. Most activists vanished from the region, and other groups focused on their non political work, as Stanton House and the Syndicalists both denounced the destruction and gained through the huge vanishing of support and goodwill previously mustred. Shock election result of October 3640 With the political parties finally agreeing to call a new round of elections after the almost continual paralysis caused by the internal crisis within the Liberal Socialist Party, the New Beluzian Movement came third nationally, just under 3000 votes behind the recently formed Beluzian Syndicalist Party. This, along with the nearly 6 million votes for the newly formed, Neo-Fascist "Freedom Party", and the hemorrhaging of support of both Beluzia First and the Liberal Socialist parties, has caused a great deal of concern amongst much of the current political elite and public alike. The First election of a Syndicalist Grand Consul off the back of the 2nd preferences of the New Beluzian Moement has caused anger from vested groups within the movement, who preferred to back their own candidate or none at all. Sympathetic members previously of the Left had pushed through support. There is some support within the party, as at no time in Beluzia's history has syndicalism been a serious force, and the Movement's focus on modernity and new ideas has bolstered this. However, others within the movement have fiercely objected to the election of Tony Wedgewood based of their movement's 2nd preference, seeing him as a representative of the "old stagnation" which "infests" Beluzian culture, and would prefer an alliance with the Freedom Party as a way of maximizing dischord which might "reignite Beluzia's passion" and "hasten the cycle of sensation, life and death" which they believe generates progress. The movement's sudden increase in parliamentarians, many of whom are entirely new to politics and were previously members of the artistic community or members of the "Risers" youth group who were put forward as a joke as part of some of their Hazing rituals, has also added stress to the movement, as they find themselves with responsibility which was never expected. A growing split between those who want to use their new power to promote their own politics and change Beluzia for the better, and those who wish to damage the political process and display 'art through politics' or indulge in ideological nihilsm, threatens the party in future.